underrated_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fox and the Hound
The Fox and the Hound is a 1981 American animated drama film produced by Walt Disney Productions and based on the novel of the same name by Daniel P. Mannix. It is the 24th animated film in the Disney animated canon and directed by Ted Berman, Richard Rich, and Art Stevens, and was released on July 10, 1981. Plot A red fox pup is orphaned after his mother is shot and killed by a pursuing hunter. An owl named Big Mama, who witnessed the mother's death, recruits her friends Dinky the finch and Boomer the woodpecker to help her find a home for the fox pup, resulting in him being adopted by a lonely farmer named Widow Tweed, who names him Tod because he reminds her of a toddler. Tweed's neighbor, a hunter named Amos Slade, brings home a hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his dog Chief, who at first is reluctant but grows fond of the puppy. One day, Tod and Copper meet and immediately befriend each other, vowing to be "friends forever". Amos becomes frustrated with Copper constantly wandering off to play and places him on a leash. Tod comes over to play with Copper outside his doghouse, but accidentally awakens Chief, leading to a wild chase that ends with Tweed stopping Amos and Chief before they can harm Tod. Amos threatens to kill Tod if he catches the fox trespassing on his property again. Eventually, hunting season comes and Amos takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer try to convince Tod that his friendship with Copper will not continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod naively refuses to believe them, hoping that he and Copper will remain friends forever. As months pass, Tod and Copper both reach adulthood, with Copper becoming an experienced hunting dog and Tod growing up to become a handsome fox. When Copper returns, Tod walks over to visit him to find that Copper still values him as a friend but things are different now that he is a hunting dog. Their conversation awakens Chief, who alerts Slade and Tod is forced to flee with them pursuing him. Copper catches Tod, but lets him go against his better judgement and leads Slade and Chief away to allow his friend to escape. Tod is caught by Chief on a railroad track. A train comes by, and Tod successfully ducks, escaping harm, whilst Chief is struck off the tracks and gravely injured. Slade and Copper both blame Tod for the accident and vow revenge. Tweed, realizing that Tod is no longer safe with her, decides to set him loose in a nature preserve. Tod has a disastrous first night, having a run-in with an irritable old badger but is befriended by a porcupine who offers him shelter. That same night, Slade and Copper plan to poach Tod. The next morning, Tod is found by Big Mama, who introduces him to a female fox named Vixey. Tod tries to catch a fish in an attempt to impress her, but proves his lack of survival skills and is laughed at by the other animals. Big Mama tells Tod to just be himself and the two foxes reconcile, after which Vikey decides to teach Tod how to survive in the forest. Meanwhile, Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve to hunt Tod, setting several leghold traps for him. Tod manages to avoid them and briefly fights Copper. The foxes barely survive Slade's attempt to set their den on fire and flee up a waterfall, where Slade and Copper are attacked by a grizzly bear. Slade ends up caught in one his own traps and Copper attempts to fend the bear off, but is easily beaten down and nearly killed. Tod, hearing and witnessing his former friend being injured, arrives at the last second and fights the bear until they both fall over the waterfall. With the bear gone, Copper comes across an exhausted Tod lying on the riverbank. Slade appears, intent on killing the fox, but Copper positions himself in front of Tod and refuses to move away. Having finally acknowledged the friendship between the two animals, Slade leaves with Copper, who shares one last smile with Tod before parting. At home, Tweed nurses Slade's injured foot while his dogs look on. Copper rests and smiles as he remembers the day he first met Tod. On a hill, Tod and Vixey look down on the homes of Tweed and Slade. Why It Rocks # In a similar manner to Bambi, it takes furry, cute animals and presents them in a dark and mature story that is very well earned. # It teaches about how people are expected to play the roles society demanded of them, and how it can affect their relationships with others. # Beautiful animation and music. In particular, "Goodbye May Seem Forever" is a heart-touchingly beautiful song that tells us that even when we can't be with the people we care about, they will always be with us in our memories. "Best of Friends" is also a highlight, as well as the score by Buddy Baker. # Lovable characters, particularly Tod, Big Mama, and Widow Tweed. # An emotional and well-earned climax. # The movie deals with loss, grieving, and moving on, all mature and honest themes. The ending, though bitter-sweet, goes exactly with the lyrics to "Goodbye May Seem Forever". Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Drama films Category:Musical films Category:1980s films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films about Animals Category:Richard Rich films Category:1981 films